Come Whatever May
by loki'sapples
Summary: A multitude of challenges on characters of the Marvel Universe. Warnings of slash, SPOILERS and Tony Stark's parties. Hulk chapter it up.
1. Reed Richards: Facts can be disproved

**Okay, so my best friend suggested that I look at some forum challenges so I can post stories and not feel like my every secret is being ripped out of my non-soul. I liked some of the ideas. Mostly doing things about characters. So, I put them in a randomized list and will be having my poor unsuspecting friends to pick the numbers. I hope you… like them? **

**Obviously not my characters. **

**First up (as picked by a nice Omegle person) is:**

Reed Richards

1.

Reed loves Susan. There's no denying the fact. She was the center of his world since the first time they met but there's also no denying the fact that once upon a time the Earth thought itself the center of the Universe as well. Facts are only facts until they're disproven.

2.

When Reed had been told that he was going to have a foreign exchange roommate at State University, he begged his father to transfer him to another dorm (or even to MIT with Tony.) Nathanial Richards said no to transferring schools, especially one that put him in arms reach of the Stark heir. Luckily, Victor von Doom ("Who has that kind of name?" Tony had asked, "It's like a super-villain's name!") agreed that having Reed Richards as a roommate would be a terrible, devastatingly awful idea.

3.

In one Universe, Sue never came back to Reed. Reed was okay with that and after a while, Franklin was too. There were so many more interesting things in the universe to discover that one human couldn't hold their attentions for long. (Emma Frost whispered things to others of their generation, things like sociopath, Asperger's syndrome.) Father and son explored the universe.

4.

There exactly 3 seconds of complete understanding between Victor, Reed and Johnny when Sue introduces them to each other. This understanding is that they shall not talk about the actual first time they were all in a room together. No one wants to see what would happen if the short blond woman found out her younger brother, her underage younger brother, was at MIT for Tony Stark's parents' funeral extravaganza. No one wants to find out what she'll do if she ever finds out the three older 'men' were going body shots off the 16 year old (even though the strippers/Co-eds were perfectly able and willing). It's also understood that this is for Reed and Johnny's protection because the former would be arrested and the latter would be murdered. Victor had diplomatic immunity, of course.

5.

"Never again," Sue said glaring down the men in her living room.

"Never again what?" Johnny asked innocently. He carefully moved Bruce Banner's head off his lap.

"Never again will I let you have a sleep over!"

"Why not?" Tony whined.

"Doom is drunk in my kitchen! He's sitting in my kitchen, with my husband wrapped around him _on their thrones_ with an army of Roombas! No more super genius sleepovers!" she said throwing up her hands.

"Technically, you are on a break," her brother reminded.

Reed laughed evilly at Susan's shriek erupted from the next room. Victor joined him before ordering their army of robot vacuums to attack. It was a well fought battle, they captured Dr. Banner and held him hostage for a full 30 minutes before Reed had a change of heart and discontinued the siege on Sue's bedroom where the other three were holed up.

**That last part was more fun than I thought. I'm also not a professional psychologist so most things I say are Wikipedia based diagnosed. **

**Um, thanks for reading, will update with the next person (The Hulk). **

**Read and Review if you want. **


	2. The Hulk: Timebomb

**Alright, this chapter's victim was picked by my friend Alex, thank you, Alex. Him and another friend also beta'd this.**

**SPOILER ALERT: This is based off a little story Bruce talked about during the Avengers' movie. It doesn't have any plot spoilers but it is a bit of a spoiler. I'm sorry if it does ruin anything but just don't read it.  
**

**Anyways, here's chapter 2 starring:**

**The Hulk **

Hulk crunched down on the lead piece in his mouth and grinned savagely. He grunted and crushed the gun in his hand.

Stupid Bruce thought he could end them with such a weak weapon. He sniffed and looked around the rundown shack in the middle of nowhere, tossing the twisted metal to the side.

Bruce was very desperate to try this but Hulk didn't understand. Bruce should have known this attempt at suicide wouldn't work. Of course, Bruce also would've known drugs, hanging himself and driving off a cliff wouldn't work either. Hulk chuckled and spat out the mangled bullet.

Well, if the puny human feared him over death, then the human would have to deal with _Them_ without him. _They_ were sure to come after all, whether tomorrow or in 100 days, others would come for them and Hulk wouldn't stop the little pests until him and Bruce were deep in their lairs.

**So that's chapter 2 of my drabbles. I really didn't enjoy writing anything from the Hulk's point of view but yep, here we go.**

**Next chapter will be Hawkeye (the original).**


End file.
